Just Your Ordinary Kids
by FIXIS26498
Summary: The avengers are settled and now have children, but when a new threat, a new mysterious girl come falling from a building or a sky what will they do!
1. Prologue

I want to post this but i got really busy with school and stuff. So this is it.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC.

Prologue

"Classified Information"

'S.H.I.E.L.D New Recruitment'

Name: Henry Alexander Stark

Age: 17th

Mother: Virginia Pepper Potts

Father: Anthony Edward Stark

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Location: New York, Stark Tower

Henry Stark has his father personality also his charm and a genius young man. Like his father an outgoing teen, at age four he built his first circuit board, at age six his first engine, and at seventeen he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. All the while possessing the capacity to become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics overnight. Henry is shown to be a big fan of Australian hard rock band AC/DC. An inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, Stark is constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it.

Name: Elizabeth Akilina Barton

Age: 17th

Mother: Natasha Romanov

Father: Clinton Barton

Eyes: Green

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters

Elizabeth Barton just like her parents, she master combat training really fast. She is also fluent in multiple languages as well as being more than competent at computers and psychology. She is also deceptively strong, though not superhuman. Like her mother she's a master martial artist, an expert markswoman, a natural actress, an infamous seductress, and a gifted veteran spy.

Name: Brandon Isaac Banner

Age: 16th

Mother: Darcy Lewis

Father: Bruce Banner

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Location: Currently Unknown

Brandon Banner would transform into the Hulk, when he would lose control of himself because of rage or adrenaline, stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate. The total time of transformation takes only seconds. But after his training with his father, he got more control of the Hulk.

WARNING: sent into a state of stress then he can still lose control and transform against his will despite trying to control it.

Name: Lily Helen Thorson

Age: 18th

Mother: Jane Foster

Father: Thor Odinson

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Location: London, England

Lily Thorson, Son Of The God of Thunder Thor, Granddaughter of Odin, Daughter of Jane, she's can literally control lightning but can't use his father hammer yet. But still very powerful. Considering she's a half-blood she can go to Asgard and Earth very easily.

Name: Danielle 'Dani' Rogers

Age: 17th

Mother: Margaret 'Peggy' Carter

Father: Steve Rogers

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Location: New York

Danielle Rogers has her father strength and speed, just like her father she got the American Spirit and also her bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes her very durable compared to a normal human. In short, she got her father super serum ability much likes her father. She hates the idea of bully and is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, demolition, survival tactics, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, communication systems and vehicles used in armed forces.

'Junior In Training'

Name: James Albert Barton

Age: 15th

Mother: Natasha Romanov

Father: Clinton Barton

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Red

Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters

James Barton just like his sister, great at combat and also great at language but his specialty not in hand to hand combat but like his father a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and hit small targets in the greatest of distances.

Name: Isabelle Ellie Stark

Age: 14th

Mother: Virginia Pepper Potts

Father: Anthony Edward Stark

Eyes: Gray blue

Hair: Dirty blonde

Location: New York, Stark Tower

Isabelle Stark she got her mother personality, a discipline woman but also got her father intelligence. She was able to create the Mark 1 Iron Man armor and the first miniaturized Arc Reactor like her father did. Got a bad relation with her brother but still overprotective with each other. The Youngest student that graduated Engineer School and also the only girl that goes to Engineer school.

Name: Nathan Christopher Banner

Age: 10th

Mother: Darcy Lewis

Father: Bruce Banner

Eyes: Green-Blue

Hair: Brown

Location: Currently Unknown

Nathan Banner the youngest child of Bruce Banner, more like his mother attitude then his father but very intelligence considering he's the youngest, no sign of him being inherited with Banner Hulk Gene even when his angry, his eyes would turn green. Suffer with ADHD and Dyslexia making him much unique then the others. He is capable of performing highly complex geometric and trigonomic calculations almost instantly, and has shown an incredible capacity for learning and memorization, demonstrating the ability to fluently learn a language in a matter of days.

Name: Michael 'Mike' Rogers

Age: 15th

Mother: Margaret 'Peggy' Carter

Father: Steve Rogers

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Location: New York

Mike Rogers he got his father speed, strength and the feeling of patriotic and justice in his blood, an extremely dedicated person. He can accomplished strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He also has mastered numerous martial arts boxing, and maybe some other forms of martial arts.


	2. Chapter 1: Superhero Kids Problem

Chapter 1

"Superhero Kids Problem"

It was an average day on the Helicarrier. Lizzie (Elizabeth) and Mike were causing trouble again. The doors to where the new recruits stood waiting for their instructor to arrive. They stiffened; little did they know the trouble that would be caused. Mike and Lizzie had convinced the instructor to stay. So they walked in, weapons were in few places

"Look, it's the rookies" Mike joked.

"Wow, S.H.I.E.L.D. really is running low on options." Lizzie remarked.

"Who the hell to do you think you are? You're like just a teenager" Some guy yelled.

"Alright, shall we?" Mike asked her.

"Wait!" Cried a voice, they all turned.

"Without me?" James asked.

"Of course not, I'm so sorry, I thought you were grounded?" Mike said.

"Mike, please that doesn't stop us" James said grinning.

"Well, let's go then" Lizzie said turning to the recruits; they each took a 'partner'.

"Now, watch carefully. This is what happens to those who disrespect" Lizzie warned.

"Read. Set. Go!" James cried.

It was a flash as all three of them had pinned down the rookie that they had chosen.

"Weak" Mike muttered.

"ROGERS! BARTON! BARTON! What the hell did I tell you about beating up the new recruits?" Fury bellowed from the doorway.

"Um, Nick, with no due respect I don't give a shit." Mike replied.

"I'm telling your dad and mom. You got back from your little trip and he congratulates you!" Fury muttered. Mike became quiet; he knows his dad would really eat him out if he got into trouble again. He had been through enough about Steve lecture about how to be a man or a good soldier also his sister is better than him on everything.

"Ready to go face a lecture by known other than spangles II?" Mike groaned.

"I will not be going, I'm going to the training" Lizzie replied walking off. "I think you have an appointment with mom and dad baby bro"

"That's not fair, I want to come also" said James.

"I'm the oldest and I heard the lecture about a thousand times" Lizzie said while getting out from the room.

In the hallway she bumped into Lily. Lily was like a sister to her.

"Hey Goddess of Lightning" She said grinning.

"Hello Goddess of War" He said in return. That was her name for her armor. The War Goddess because she's really great with weapon also hands to hand combat. Lily had a staff with the power of Lightning from Thor.

"Where are you going?" she asked her, she seemed a bit hell bent.

"The training room, I need to blow some steam off me" she said.

"Nice, maybe I could join you" Lily said, he sometimes spoke like his mother. "I really need to train the staff that my father gave me"

"Well, I'll go suit up and we can go together." Lizzie suggested.

"Cool, see ya soon" Lily said leaving.

Tony walked in to his mansion he had been out at the Stark Expo setting up the new display of the of the new and improved arc reactor. There had been a security snafu that had taken him long then he would have to deal with and for that reason he had been late coming home for dinner. As he walked through the house Jarvis informed him about what had transpired of note that day.

"Mrs. Potts wished me to inform you that she has gone out and will not be back till later, sir" Jarvis' disembodied voice said.

"And what about my kids?" Tony asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"Young Master Henry, is in his room with Dr. Banner son, they are doing some research there and Young Mistress Ellie in the garage checking the new mark 45"

"Oh, good" He was half pay in attention as he looked through the fridge 'Bingo' Tony said as he pulled out a plate covered in tin foil. As Tony heated his food he asked Jarvis.

"So anything to report while I was gone?"

"The diagnostic on the mark 45 is complete by Young Mistress Ellie. Young Master Henry was almost release the Hulk after he force Dr. Banner son Brandon and almost destroy your garage so the Mistress get mad at Master Henry and hit him with your weapon"

"He almost destroy the garage, so in short, my kids almost killed each other again"

"Yes, sir" Jarvis said.

"Kids" Tony said as he dropped his fork, he headed for the garage. "Jarvis call my kids down here; I need to talk to them in private"

"And Jarvis, when I say in private I mean really in private, you can't record it or tell Pepper about this"

"Yes, sir" Jarvis said.

Henry Stark was just listening some music in his room with his best friend Brandon when Jarvis told him that his father needs to talk to him. He know that's never a best news, because with his father wanted to talk, that mean his in trouble and his trouble was he almost destroy the garage and almost killed his sister.

"I think I should go home" said Brandon. "Thanks for the clothes Henry, and also good luck"

"Send my regards to your dad"

"Yeah sure" said Henry. "See you tomorrow and remember to return them to Jarvis after you laundry it"

"Fine" he said while walking out to the elevator.

He then prepares himself with the worst speech or maybe worst thing that his father will give to him. Especially with his little sister around, his sister would never back him up for anything maybe because she's so tense or stuff.

"You called?!" Henry said while seeing his father just sitting in the chair.

"I need to talk with you, both of you" said Tony while pointing the both of them. "You know I love you guys"

"So do me a favor"

"Stop killing each other, when I'm out or when your mother was out or maybe when it's our anniversary or we're just want some alone time" said Tony raising his voice.

"We're sorry dad" said the both of them.

"Henry! you almost destroy the garage, where my precious stuff here and your sister here!"

"It's not what it sounds like." Henry exclaimed. His father had barely said some words and Henry was already on the defiance.

"It sounds like it took four hour to stop Brandon to destroy the place and repaired it" Tony said. His voice was rising as he started to get angry. But, he tried to calm himself down. Tony's farther had always been the one tell yell whenever Tony had messed up and no matter what people might say Tony never wanted to be like his father.

"Actually dad, it's my fault too" said Ellie. "I want to help Brandon also, so I ask Henry to help but then I forgot my chores about the suit armor so I leave them"

"I should have guessed that my stupid brother here would messed up"

"Hey!" Henry said with a glare. "I didn't messed up"

"I cannot believe you guys would do something so, stupid. Your mother and I have . . ." Tony's rant was cut off by Jarvis.

"Sir, I hate to break up this happy family bonding moment but, three intruders have entered the house and have by passed my sincerity protocols."

"Where are they?" Tony asked completely forgetting what he was saying to his kids

"They are presently in the hall, sir, but they are on their way towards your location." Jarvis informed the Starks

"Jarvis fire up the mark 15. Henry, Ellie stay put, and don't leave the basement and don't think this conversation is over. Jarvis make sure they do not leave this room." With that Tony ran to his workshop were the mark 15 waited. When he finally got the suit on the intruders they were going downstairs for the basement. One carried Tony's plate from the table and was eating the meatloaf that Pepper had left for Tony's dinner.

"Hey!" Tony said -in that cocky way only a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist could pull off- as he hovered in the air behind the three intruders. The three of them turned and pulled their guns and began to shot- the one with the plate did take time to set it down first-.

"For people that managed to get around my sincerity protocols, you are really stupid." Tony fired his repulsors at the three and they were knocked out cold. "Jarvis you can let them out now." Tony said as he landed and his face masked opened.

"What happed? Who are these people?" Ellie asked while hugging her father.

"I don't know" Stark said while holding Ellie. "It's gonna be alright honey"

"I think we need to visit Fury"

Brandon knew he would be in trouble, especially what he did today. Almost destroy his Uncle Tony precious garage, while his daughter was there wasn't a great picture to tell his parents even thought they lived far away from Stark and also New York into isolation place in Canada.

He then close the door to the house, it actually don't really help, considering they just moved here. It's because the last time Brandon destroy the school wall and run away but of course no harm done of course just some angry parents.

"Brandon, where were you?" his little brother Nathan asks him. "Dad said he needs to talk with you in the lab"

"He look really piss off, did you Hulk-Out again?!

Nathan got a lot of problem with the move, he also asked his dad to homeschooled him because actually he already smart enough but of course Bruce said Dyslexia and ADHD isn't the reason to stop school.

"Oh, I just visiting Henry" he said. "No… I can handle the other guy now remember"

"You're a bad liar, you know that" said Nathan. "I know you almost destroy Uncle Tony garage while Ellie's there"

"You...you knew" said Brandon. "But how?!"

"I know everything" Nathan said with that creepy voice.

"You knew because you heard from the phone" said Brandon.

"Alright…alright…" Nathan said. "Dad's waiting downstairs anyway"

"I would love to see you get mad by dad but then he can't mad so night"

"Night" said Brandon while heading downstairs facing his father.

The lab actually a basement that Bruce and Darcy renovate into a lab because both of them can't stand still without doing something with science, that's why every time they would move, Darcy and Bruce would never forget their Science Equipment.

"Hey dad" Brandon said with a nervous voice.

"Brandon Isaac Banner" Bruce crossed his arms. "We need to talk"

"I know… I'm sorry about almost destroying Uncle Tony's lab while Ellie was there" said Brandon. "It was an accident, and I can't yet control the other guy yet just like you"

"Brandon, I know you can't quite control it" said Bruce. "But that's not an excuse for losing control"

"I'm…I'm sorry" said Brandon. "But I promise you I won't do it again"

"Fine then, now bed time" said Bruce. "I already see your brother is already in bed"

"Tomorrow I need to visit Fury about your recruitment progress going and also your brother"

Brandon then ran off upstairs to his bed room, he still thinking of a seductive that could control the other guy if he loses control. He knew something like that can't happen again, especially when someone you know and already like a sister to you. It would be really dangerous; he sometimes wishes he would be like his brother, just a normal kid with no Hulk Gene.

Elizabeth walked into the training room wearing the skin tight S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. Her long, dirty blond was pulled back in a ponytail as always and her calculating green eyes were analyzing the enemy that the projector made. She's just like her mother always breaking the records of the perfect records even her mother's records and her dad of course.

"Not bad for a little bird" said a voice.

"Look I had no intention to-" she said while turning her back and saw her dad standing there. "Dad, what are you doing here?!"

"Well I get a news from your brother that you're avoiding the talk, so I figure we can talk while we're practice" Clint said while getting ready.

"Alright then" Lizzie said.

Clint then getting ready to practice hand to hand combat with his daughter, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against her but hey that's the only way to get her talking to him.

When they start Clint start to lunge at Lizzie making her dodge the attack really fast and almost making Clint lost his balance.

"So I heard you've been really mean to the new trainee?!" said Clint while getting his balance.

"It's none of your business" she said while kicking her dad but Clint just dodges it.

"Is it because there's something wrong, maybe you've got a little crush on someone?!" Clint said while holding her leg very easily and then he let go of her leg.

Lizzie then lunge him but Clint just go to her right side making Lizzie loose him. When Lizzie turns her back, it's his chance to strike Lizzie then tackle him and Lizzie fell down.

As Lizzie scrambled up from where she lay on the floor, slightly embarrassed at having been taken down so easily. She should have seen that coming, it was a common maneuver that she, herself, had used.

"You know, when you're angry" said Clint. "You become really clumsy"

"No I'm not!" Lizzie said angrily.

He then think it's time to end it and sent a powerful tackle to Lizzie leg and makes her stumble also fall. Making the now read circle saying that failed around Lizzie.

"Yes you're Akilina" said Clint.

"Ok dad, you got me" said Lizzie. "I've got some problem okay"

"Hey honey, I know It's been hard for you to be an agent and all" Clint said while wrapping his hand around Lizzie shoulder. "But the talk can make you feel better"

"Maybe we could talk with some ice cream"

"How about the Joe's?!"

"It's a deal" she said while hugging her dad. "Dad I still want a rematch"

Mike Rogers is tip toeing to his room before his dad caught him off guard. He knew by the look of his dad he got in a lot of trouble, maybe because he is.

"Michael Rogers, what do you think you're doing?!" Steve said. "You know it's the middle of the night"

"I know dad I'm sorry" said Mike. "But Dani also late, she even work over night to train"

"Besides, Lily, Dani also James are training together, we just got a little late that's all"

"But I train too dad!"

"I know son, but you can't push yourself, it would hurt your body more" said Steve.

"Why dad?!" he said angrily. "Why?!"

"If my sister can work out until morning, why can I?!" said Mike.

"Because, your serum in your body, hasn't grown stronger or still unstable what Stark called, I can't risk you getting hurt" said Steve while hugging his son.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm really are" said Mike. "But I just want to blow some steam off"

"I've get that son" said Steve. "But next time, don't push yourself to hard"

"Now go, get some rest"

"Sir yes sir" Mike said.

* * *

**Yeah i know if it's weir but hey why not, at least i try but still**

**REVIEWWWW!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of A Nightmare

Chapter 2

"The Start of A Nightmare"

_"I have brought you a gift! I only ask for one thing in return… a seat from which to watch your world BURN!"_

_"NO PLEASE HELP!"_

Nathan eyes just snapped open revealing his bright blue gorgeous eyes just like his mom, he hates having nightmare but he got no choice because for some reason it's just got worst and worst. But now he feels different because his head feel heavy and he's a little woozy.

The same dream, over and over again. Every night this week, it had come to him. Never a face, never anything but darkness and that voice. He couldn't figure out who it belonged to. It was frightening and it bothered him more and more.

He looks at his phone and its 6 Am in the morning, even at weekend he wakes up really early not like the other kid. He dragged himself from bed put on his hoodie and going down. Cold Milk. He needed cold milk. Nathan automatically goes down and opens the fridge to find a cold milk and pour it for him.

It wasn't like him – to be this obsessed over one thing. It was a dream. A dream. That was all. His thoughts kept shifting to that voice. _Watch your world BURN!_

Suddenly his brother come down and saw him drinking the cold milk by himself, Brandon know what that's mean, another nightmare that bugging him so much.

"Nathan. What are you doing up so early. Are you ok?" he sleepily exclaimed.

"Can't sleep need snack" said Nathan. "What are you doing up so early too?!"

"You always know that I always wake up early right" said Brandon.

"Yeah for the test and whatever it is" he said.

"It's that dream again isn't it?!" Brandon asked. "Look Nathan, It's not a real memory; it's just a bad dream"

"Just forget about it"

"I know, but I can't control what happen in my head right" Nathan said while taking a sip from his cup of milk.

"You could join me downstairs then if you can't forget it" said Brandon. "I mean it's the first time you wake up early and it's not school time yet"

"No I'm good" he said.

"Come on Nathan, you could help me with my project" said Brandon. "But don't tell dad anything about this alright"

"Alright" he said as he and Brandon going down to the lab.

Brandon knew another way to control the other guy was going to use a sedative for himself, so he make a little project with himself in the lab that his parents never knew about anything. What would they say if they know about the little project he's having, especially his dad.

"What's all of this?!" Nathan said while watching with an awe

"A new sedative" he explained.

"Does dad know about this?!" he ask.

"No, and I don't want him to know either, he would kill me" said Brandon while trying to mix his little project again.

Nathan just looks at his big brother working a new 'cure' to control his other side but then he can't help it. His Dyslexia start acting out and he now saw a greater way to make a suitable seductive for his big brother, with a little bit of headache of course.

"You're doing this completely wrong, you'll put yourself in a coma this way, let me help you" he offered.

"Lead the way" he replied. Nathan smiled grabbing a few vials and such also follow the instruction of his Dyslexia.

"The problem is, you don't need to be knocked out, just the other guy. So in theory we just need to make the other guy unconscious for a few seconds." he explained fiddling around.

Brandon watched his little brother work, it was amazing. A few hours later Nathan held a syringe full of blue liquid. He had beakers full of it behind him and the recipe was saved to his head of course, so he can just remember it anytime he wants.

"Hulk out" he ordered him.

"You know that's not how it works right" said Brandon.

"Right" said Nathan. He then punch his brother really hard making him startled and got really mad but he still know why he do that, for making the other guy come out.

"What, are you crazy? I'll hurt you!" he said. Nathan just smiled.

"No you won't" he said.

Brandon felt the other guy raising up, quickly, all he saw was a flash of green. Nathan grabbed the syringe and stuck it in his leg, pressing the plunger. the creature froze before returning to Brandon. Brandon then regains conscious about a few minute and look around he didn't make any mess anymore.

"See" said Nathan. "I told you it'll work"

"Ok I have to admit, that's great" said Brandon. "But punching me in the face, not a great idea brother".

"Well it's the only way for the other guy wake up right" Nathan said with a proud look in his face.

"Fine then but you also can just make me angry or something" said Brandon.

"Yeah but-" " Nathan trailed off, his sight going black.

Why the hell couldn't he see? This wasn't normal. He could think clearly and he heard Brandon just fine.

"Nathan…Nathan" Brandon said while looking at his brother blank look. "Not funny anymore. Nathan!"

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't open his mouth to tell him, he was fine – minus the fact of his sudden blindness. That could be a problem. And then suddenly, Brandon's voice was gone.

The darkness was overwhelming, suffocating his mind like sleep. He lost all train of thought of everything, he can't remember why but everything went white.

"Nathan!" Brandon said while catching him from falling and hit his head. "Shit!"

He then place his brother head slowly while he's making a pillow out of his jacket as he look at Nathan eyes.

"Nathan, this is not funny cut it out" Brandon said as he began to get angry. He felt the Other Guy trying to claw his way out.

Brandon got really panic when his brother Nathan collapsed on the floor, his blue eyes just got really blank, like his mind wasn't in his body right now. He starts to panic and tried to wake him up but nothing he's going to stressed mode and starts waking up the other guy. His eyes turning green and he knew he can't control it but then he think for a second, if he loses control, he could hurt his brother. So the last choice he called screaming for his parents.

"MOM!" Brandon screams. "DAD!"

"Brandon what's going on here?!" said Bruce while going down.

"What happen?!" said Darcy while checking on Nathan

"He.. he collapsed I don't know what happen, he's just helping me for a moment and suddenly he become…" Brandon said as he began to gets stress again. He felt the Other Guy trying to claw his way out again.

"Brandon, calm down" Bruce ordered. Brandon was shaking.

"Brandon, focus on my voice, if you transform the Hulk will hurt Nathan, do this for Nathan" Bruce whispered, grabbing his son and pulling him closer, once Brandon had stilled Bruce let go.

Bruce then carried Nathan at the medical room, but he knew if Brandon stays there, he can't hold his other guy any longer. He then told Darcy his wife to get Brandon calm first.

"Darcy, get Brandon upstairs" said Bruce while checking his son eyes. "Give him the usual"

"Let him calm down"

"Got it" she said while taking Brandon upstairs. "Come on honey"

Bruce look at his son Nathan, he looks at his blue eyes just like his mother, the woman she loved going blank like that. He got really worried and need to hurry wake him up for whatever this is.

He starts checking his pulse, there's a weak pulse and that's never been a great sign, he needs help and he know who's to contact with.

_"Bruce?!" said Tony voice. "What is it?!"_

_"Is it because your son Hulked-Out in my house, it's fine, I forgive you"_

"Tony, I wish that was what I am calling about, there is a very important matter at hand." Bruce said.

_"What is it?" Tony asked him._

"I don't know what happen but Nathan, he suddenly black out, and I don't know what's going on" Bruce said grimly. "I need your help"

_"Don't move I'm going there" said Tony and then he hang up._

Nathan's POV Black Out.

_I actually don't know where I am, it's like a lab or something and I saw a Scientist running around the lab with a violet hair girl and a blood red eyes staring cold at me. All I know the scientist was trying to calm him down._

_"Look at me. Hey, hey, look at me."_

_I see her felt a hand on her cheek and her face was directed back to the silhouette. He shined something in her eyes but she didn't register it. There were already enough lights blinding her._

**_"What the hell?" A new, different voice sounded from farther away. It drew closer as the owner said, "What happened here?"_**

_The man standing above her replied, "A horror film, that's what. I told you not to do this. I begged you all to not try again."_

**_"But it worked..." the new voice trailed off. "By God it worked!"_**

**_"She's perfect!"_**

_"No! No. Did you see what she did to the others?"_

**_"Imagine what a thousand of her can do!"_**

_"I can't let you do that"_

**_"You don't have a choice"_**

_A gun shoot was heard and woman died with a lot of blood, the girl just stand there and heard the woman final words to her. Her final words before she died._

_"Don't let anybody try to tell you that you aren't human," the voice of the man standing above her whispered. "You are not a weapon. You are a human being. I don't know if you understand me or if you're even listening, but I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we made you. I'm sorry I helped. I'm sorry that any of this has happened."_

_"Violet"_

_...This is a glimpse at what was, Nathan Banner, and very soon now – you shall have a glimpse of me…_

End's POV

Nathan's eyes snapped open to reveal his deep gorgeous blue irises. He seemed a little disoriented. But beside him, he saw, sitting next to him, his dad – on the verge of another one of his panic attacks.

"Don't ever do that again." Bruce growled, running a nervous hand through Nathan hair. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Where am I?" he muttered tugging at the heart monitor attached to him.

"Stark Tower. I'm surprised you don't recognize it " Tony said while giving Nathan eyes another check. "It's fine Bruce, you can relax now"

"Your dad become really panic and I rush you here"

"How do you feel?" a soft voice asked him. Nathan lolled his head to the right and spotted Jane reclined in the reading chair in the corner of his room.

"Dad" Nathan said. "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember" said Bruce.

"I remember helping Brandon with his project but then-" he said. "I don't remember anymore"

Bruce stood up, approaching his bed and sitting next to him on it. He gently lifted one of his wrists, taking his pulse.

"You got blacked out, you didn't move your hand or anything just like a statue, like an attack" he explained in a hushed tone, replacing his wrist on the bed. "You've been unconscious for almost twenty-four hours."

"What?, how come that happen?!" Nathan said, trying to pull himself into a sitting position. He winced as his head began pounding harder. Bruce placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, coaxing him back down on the bed.

"At least you're fine kid" said Henry. "You're really make a fuss here, making everyone panic and all"

"Sorry, that's not my fault" said Nathan. "I can't control what's going on in my head"

"I know..I know…" said Henry. "Your brother on the other hand, he couldn't focus on training the new recruitment"

"His still thinking about you don't mention with his losing temper all the time"

"WHAT?!" Nathan said but he flinches because of the headache. "Ow"

"Nathan, I know that you make Brandon a new med for his problem, did something you inhaled that make you black out?!" said Bruce.

"No dad, I'm wearing my mask and all just like you said if I want to touch the chemicals" said Nathan. "But did the med work"

"Yes it works perfectly" said Agent Hill. "If it's not because of your new sedative, your son would wrack everything"

"Agent Hill?" said Bruce. "What a surprise?"

"What is it this time?!"

"Dr. Banner, Fury need to talk with you" said Agent Hill.

Lizzie Barton walked into the training room wearing the skin tight S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. Her long, dirty blond was pulled back in a ponytail as always and her calculating brown eyes were analyzing each and every new recruit. Lizzie's fellow agent and best friend, Danielle Rogers stood by her.

Dani Rogers was a good 5'8". Guess being tall came from her father, the super soldier. She had long blonde hair which was also in a ponytail, but with a navy blue ribbon acting as a headband and kind, sky blue eyes.

"Alright recruits," Lizzie barked, "stand in formation. I'm your training officer, Agent Lizzie Barton along with Agent Dani Rogers."

"But you are just children. How can you possibly be agents?" One recruit asked stupidly.

Both Dani and Lizzie fumed. He did NOT just say that.

"You really think we're here for fun?" Dani growled, "Well bring it on."

Dani glanced at her partner in arms. Both smirked, cracking their knuckles.

"On three..." Dani whispered.

"Three!" Lizzie exclaimed leaping into action.

Dani soon followed and the 24 recruits saw nothing more than a rolling flurry of attacks.

Everyone was so intent on the fight that not one person saw Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Director Fury walks in. The four men just shook their heads at each other. Sadly, this had to be stopped before it went too far.

Steve chuckled. "Dani, sweetheart, could you stop attacking the poor guys. They're already beat up enough as it is."

Dani whipped around and batted her eyelashes. "Sorry dad"

The recruit who had challenged the two young agents gaped. "Y-y-you're the daughter of Captain America?"

"Wow," Lizzie said, shaking her head. "Here I was thinking S.H.I.E.L.D agents were actually smart."

Director Fury cleared his throat causing the recruits to jump. He walked over to his Avengers and their daughters.

"I need both of you upstairs" said Fury. "Agent Hill and other agent would take over"

"What's this about?!" ask Dani.

"Well…" Fury said while they arrived. He sees Nathan and Brandon sitting in the meeting room with Henry and Ellie.

"Ok, so we're having a family reunion?!" said Henry to his dad.

"No..not really" said Fury. "I'm making all of you a one team"

"What?!" said all of them.

"But Nathan's too young" said Lizzie.

"Really Liz?" Henry gaped mockingly. "I had absolutely no idea that Nathan is still too young!" Being the son of Tony Stark, she inherited his sarcasm which was fondly known as 'Starkasm'.

Lizzie then punch Henry in his arm making Henry rubbing his hand, being punch by an assassin is bad enough, besides Lizzie really work out and her punch is really strong.

"Shut it Stark" she said. "Before I tied you upside down outside the Hellicarrier"

"Ok…, sorry that's just a joke" said Henry.

"Enough both of you" said Fury. "I need you to get along, we're actually know that one day you'll going to be just like your parents"

"So?!"

"So Fury decides to make Young Avengers Initiative" said Tony. "Or the Y.A.I or such"

"We're going to fight monster just like father does at Asgard" Lily said while crossing her arm. "I think I still disagree with the idea"

"We're just children"

"When you say us, does that mean all of us" said James. "Even Nathan"

"Yes" said Clint. "James, we know Nathan just a kid but he's qualified with S.H.I.E.L.D agent recruitment test"

"No I'm not" said Nathan.

"We aware of that Nathan" Mike said.

"Meanwhile, for you to get along finely" said Fury. "We already planning about your base here"

"Now all you need to do is to get along fine and I would think that wouldn't be hard"

* * *

**Three chapter in one night... A NEW RECORD FOR MEEEE! *YEY***

**PLEASE REVIEWWW! Or Brandon would HULKED OUT AGAIN!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bonding and First Trouble

Chapter 3

"Bonding and First Trouble"

Tony slammed his head onto the steering wheel. Great, he thought. Ten Year anniversary with Pep and I'm going to be late.

Just then something crashed onto the hood of his car and the airbag deployed, effectively shooting burning powder into his face. He coughed and sputtered and tried to ignore the searing burning sensation in his lungs and the pain in his face from the bag. While attempting to stuff the airbag back in, or at least get it away from him, he called out to Jarvis.

"What the hell was that?"

"A human being has just landed on your hood, sir."

"WHAT."

Tony scrambled out of the car, marveling at the fact that he wasn't as injured as he thought he'd be, and peered over his open door to look at his now obliterated hood. His poor, poor Bentley...

He slowly walked around to inspect the damage and see this supposed 'human being' who had just fallen from the sky and ruined his perfectly good car. People were talking loudly around him, snapping pictures on their cell phones, calling 911, generally just being in the way and nosey. But they had a reason to be nosey. Surely enough there was a human being embedded into Tony's car's hood. A relatively unharmed human being...

"Um," was all that Tony could manage when he saw that a girl, a naked girl, was attempting to climb out of the crater she had just created in his hood.

"Uhhh, Miss?" He asked, standing in front of her and offering her a hand. Shouldn't she be, well, putty? A pile of scrambled bones? Road pizza?

The strange creature looked up at him with a look of extreme fear mixed with confusion. She looked at his hand but made no move to take it. Tony didn't know for certain but just by the look in her eyes he could guess that she didn't understand what his hand offering meant. Weird...

She looked around at everyone staring at her and Tony could see her chest begin to heave. She was scared, that much was certain. Her unusual blood red eyes darted around frantically, wide like a doe caught in headlights. The burgundy hood of his now destroyed Bentley made her pale skin stand out. Had this woman never seen the sun before? Not one sunspot was visible on her creamy skin.

Huh, Tony thought. This girl had violet hair. Light violet curls fell down her back and effectively covered her, uh, chest. This girl was sure a weird specimen...

Then the realization that she was naked, naked!, popped back into his mind and he instinctively shrugged out of his jacket and threw it around, ahem, her lady parts. The girl flinched backwards at the movement, scared like a caged animal.

"What happened to you?" He mumbled, genuinely concerned. "And where the hell did you come from?"

She opened and closed her mouth, drawing his jacket closer to her and drawing her knees to her chest as best as she could given the fact that the deformed hood had twisted upwards underneath her knees. Her bare legs and feet dangled over the front of the hood while the rest of her body was sunken into the car. Tony noticed her obvious apprehension towards the bystanders and turned to them, slightly angry.

"Hey! Get back! What's wrong with all of you?" He swung his arms out and forced them back, "Nosey bastards..."

The girl looked up at him blankly and Tony wondered what the hell he was going to do. He scratched his head and pulled out his phone. He had to make a very important call.

_"Tony, you have five seconds to explain yourself before I kill y-"_ Pepper's voice sounded after two rings.

He cut her off, "I know, honey, but I, uh, I have a really good reason. It's bizarre and...you probably won't believe it."

_"Five...four...three... two-"_

"Okay okay!" He didn't know how to say this but - "A naked girl fell from the sky and landed on my car."

No response.

"Pep? Hello?" He looked at the phone and saw that it had disconnected. Yep. He was as good as dead.

He sighed and dialed another number. When the person on the other line answered, Tony sighed.

"I think I found something you might want to see"

_"Where are you?"_

Tony looked around and gave the caller his location. As the voice on the other line barked out instructions for him, he sighed and looked at the woman again. She had somehow stood up from the hood crater and the jacket had slipped off. Tony rushed over and covered her with his body and quickly brought the jacket back up.

"Keep this on!" He ordered, "You're showing everybody your...you have no idea what I'm saying, do you?" At the blank look she gave him he sighed, "Of course you don't. No, not you," he said to the phone.

"How did you come upon this?" The sound of a car starting up sounded in the background.

"It...fell from the sky."

Silence. And then, _"Don't move."_

"Well my car is destroyed so that's not really an optio-" Tony looked down at his phone, "Why is everybody hanging up on me?"

A few minutes later the screeching of tires sounded on the busy New York City Street and four sleek, black cars sped into view, windows tinted. A man stepped out of the foremost car, flanked by agents dressed in suits. The permanent frown on his face almost made Tony roll his eyes. This guy was always so serious.

"Stark," the man looked at him with the eye not covered by his eye patch, "What hap- Christ." His eyes widened as they locked onto the girl standing wrapped in Tony's jacket. Tony was even more confused now.

"Agent Hill!" The man called, "Get over here! Stark, meet me at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarter"

"My car is destroyed. What's going on?" Tony demanded. "Who is she?"

Nick Fury gave him a hard look.

"Someone who isn't supposed to be alive."

It was an average day on the Helicarrier, well not so average at all actually, it's the start of the training of the Y.A.I or Young Avenger Initiative. Of course it would be a challenge but then it's quite excited for Lizzie Barton, Dani Rogers, Henry Stark, Lily Thorson and also Brandon Banner because the both of them could train and getting revenge on the Junior Side which is their brothers and sister.

"Well then rookie" said Henry. "It's time to get to business"

"Start from Ellie, drop down and give me 20"

"Ha-ha" she said mockingly. "We train together big brother, nice try"

"You guys just going to give us the rules and head up about the Y.A.I anyway"

"Like hand to hand combat, research, using weapon and stuff" said Nathan. "Which I can't because someone won't let me"

"Come on Nathan, you still have to learn hand to hand combat you know" said Mike.

"Now, let's start with some introduction with a defense move that I and Henry will show you" said Lizzie.

"Uh, no thanks" said Henry. "I think Brandon would like to try"

"What's the matter coach?!" Ellie said while crossing her arms. "To scared to take a hit?!"

"Well duh, especially with an assassin in training" said Henry. "I still love my life"

"It's just some defense move, I think you'll be fine" said Brandon.

"Why don't you try?!" said Henry.

"You want the big guy making a mess" said Brandon.

"Fair enough" Henry said while getting ready.

Both of them standing on the training floor that soft enough for them to train also hard enough for falling but if you fall, you want get really hurt like falling to the floor, instead like falling in a hard sofa but still soft.

"Lesson number 1" said Lizzie. "When a man grab you or a bad guy like this"

"Instead of pulling back to try to get out of the hold, just do this"

She then hold Henry hand really quick pulling him and smacking him to the ground with an unexpected Judo move that really fast and hurt. Henry groans and looked at Lizzie green eyes and her smirk. He hates it when she does that.

"Pull him and tackle him like I did to Henry, it's very easy I will do it again"

"No way Blondie" said Henry while getting up. "I wouldn't do that again"

"Oh come on Henry it's for the kids" said Dani. "What will you react when Ellie can't protect herself because of you?"

"For once I agree with you my friends" said Lily. "We still not have the power like our parents, we need this combat training"

"Now let the Goddess of War teach us"

"Thank you Goddess of Lightning" Lizzie said with a smirk

"I would just blast my enemy with my dad suit" said Henry. "It's pretty simple"

"We wouldn't need this self defense, especially when I'm become the dummy"

"What about Nathan?!" said James. "He's 10th and not ready for defending himself, besides he doesn't has the Hulk-Gene"

"No offence"

"None taken" said Nathan.

"He got ADHD so he has great reflex, he practically a ninja boy" Henry said with a smirk.

"Kids!" said Agent Hill. "Fury needs to see you in the meeting room"

All of them arrived at the meeting room with their parents waiting there for them. Fury looked at the grey folder with the S.H.I.E.L.D emblem on it. The file was thick and bound by two wide rubber bands to hold in all of the papers. Underneath the crest on the front were the boldfaced words "PROJECT TITAN" with a big red "TERMINATED" stamped over it. Fury flipped through the file and skimmed over the sketches, chemical readings, engineering papers, testing results, and other documents until his fingers snagged on a photograph. He held it up, the edges tanned and fraying, the Polaroid ink smudged a little in the lower right hand corner.

"It's her," he said, his eye switching between the woman in the room and the woman in the photograph. "It's really her"

"Who?" asked Henry.

"Guys, you've been called here for your first mission" Agent Hill reported. "It's had something to do with this"

Agent Hill set a mountain of files down on the table (the one he had been looking at earlier missing from the pile) and took out a small remote. He pointed it at the giant monitor at the head of the table and woke up the computer. A series of images flashed on the screen of a girl in the Medical Room, the girl was place in the bed with her Violet hair and pale skin whiles the Scientist examining her closely. But Nathan just looking at the monitor, he just felt like he knew him really well but he can't remember it really well.

"That girl fell onto my car yesterday" Tony said angrily.

"Wait" said Henry. "Is that why you come late for your anniversary party"

"Mom got really pissed"

Tony gave him a stern look.

"Which one?" Clint asked.

Tony frowned, "The Bentley"

Clint made a hissing noise, " Oo, ouch. Sorry, man."

"In 1945," Fury reclaimed their attention, "After the war and after your apparent death, Captain, SHIELD decided to try to recreate the super soldier serum countless times. Eventually, those attempts morphed into the operation known as Titan"

Steve looked down at his folded hands, the pangs of nostalgia hitting him. Fury tossed a file over to Bruce who fumbled with it before managing to contain all the papers. He shot him a look and took out his glasses, reading over the first few pages quickly.

He looked up with a slightly horrified face, "These are plans to build a human being."

"Human being?!" said Mike. "You mean like superhuman, like dad?!"

Tony snapped his head up and Bruce slid the file over to him. After coming to the same startling conclusion as Bruce, he looked to Fury, "Who the hell would try to do this? There's...there're weapons in these schematics, Fury."

Fury's face twisted to a sour expression, as if he wasn't happy with it either, "I know. That's why we terminated the experiment. The world was not ready for that kind of technology."

"Building humans?" Henry scoffed, "The world will never be ready for that"

"Which is why we shut it down," Fury said with a hard expression. "But not before there was one success."

Tony furiously flipped through the readings and charts, "No. There's no way this could has been a success. It's not possible to grow your own human!"

Lizzie pointed to the stack of files still remaining, "What are those?"

Fury spread the files across the table, all of the them with the name "TITAN" on them. The team each grabbed one, no one but Tony and Bruce also their kids being able to remotely understand anything written in them. The files filtered through the team until each member had seen them all. They were all files about the research and development of artificial life, grow able human beings. The pictures documenting the failures made Steve throw his file down, enraged.

"Why?" he asked sternly. "Why would S.H.I.E.L.D even want to do this?"

"The Tesseract was so powerful," Fury said, hands on the table in front of him so that he could lean in. "So powerful that S.H.I.E.L.D felt that no human being could go against it and win. Not even you, Cap"

Steve looked down again.

Fury began to walk around the table, "The idea to create a human being that could withstand the power of the cube seemed like a good one at first. Then came the failures. And the horror. The project turned into a Frankenstein experiment"

"When we had succeeded, the orders had already been given to shut the project down." He showed a clip of a satellite orbiting through space, "In 1960, we sent the project along with its master file into space, never thinking it would find its way back."

"But it did," Natasha spoke up, "didn't it?"

Fury turned to Tony, "Mr. Stark, the girl that crashed down onto your car today was no ordinary woman."

"You got that right. She obliterated my hood with not so much as a scratch on her."

Fury pursed his lips and nodded slightly.

"Who was she?" Steve asked, although he already knew the answer judging by the look on Fury's face.

"She is the successful product of Operation Starlight"

"So what do we now?!" ask Clint. "Terminate her or something"

"No Agent Barton" said Fury. "I need The Avengers Initiative to investigate this case"

"Agent Barton and Romanoff, Thor also Cap, will be going in the field and taking samples from it, digs every information you got on that place"

"Also from the Young Avengers would be Lily, Lizzie, James and also Dani this would be your first mission be very careful and follow your parents instruction"

"The rest of you will join here investigate her, we will work in the lab first but no one will had contact with her, she's a dangerous weapon"

"Got that!, now move out"

* * *

**MOVE OUT AND REVIEW NOWW!**

**HEE... **


	5. Chapter 4: Investigating TITAN Project

**First... well what can i say i kind of stuck in other stories that i make also with the finding of inspiration and stuff it's pretty hard.**

**Also can you please give it a little review.. i want to know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel only my OC and stuff...**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Investigating TITAN Project"

Agent Barton and Romanoff, Thor and Captain America also their kids arrived at New Mexico dessert and saw a ruin of an abandon building. They looked around but nothing was there at least when they turn the electricity on and saw a lot of drone, cyborg also a superhuman being but dead in a some kind of tube.

"What the hell?!" said James. "What is this place?!"

"A lab" said Clint. "Well used to be a lab"

"This would be area 10 that got destroyed" said Lizzie.

"Father, who would do such a thing?!" said Lily.

"Relax my daughter, there's nothing to be worried about" Thor said while going over protective to his daughter.

"Well, for first, some crazy people with great dream" said Dani.

"But the entire human here looks almost like the girl we found" Steve said while looking at the tube. "Who would do such a sick thing like this?!"

"Some guy that just found out they can make a human being of course" James said while looking for clue. "Maybe they want to make-"

He then got cut off by Dani killer look saying, "mention a super soldier and I cut your head off" look. James then just going awkwardly silence by that, he knew he can't fight a super soldier daughter.

"Never mind" he muttered.

After some research and getting some information on the burning files and some stuff that smelled like a rat being burned also a lot of prank by James to Lizzie making Lizzie almost stab James in the face but good thing it stop by Natasha they're just about ready to get home until Thor saw a button that shouldn't be pressed. But then when he did all the cyborgs and drones become activated and ready to attack them.

"This is not what I expected from my first mission" James said while getting his arrow out.

"What did you expected you'll meet some unicorn or dragon" said Dani while preparing her shield that almost looked like her dad shield.

"Well kind of like that" said James.

"Kids focus" Steve said. "Dani and I take out of the front, Natasha and Lizzie on the right, Clint and James from the left and of course Thor and Lily, from the back"

Its starts with Dani hits the bots with her shield followed by her dad, Steve then cover her back just in case. Natasha and Lizzie on the other hand were going just smooth, her daughter Lizzie, was jumping from 'borg to 'Borg, decapitation them with ease.

"That was impressive" Natasha said, she then sent a bolt of electricity to another drones.

"Thanks mom" Lizzie said with a smirk and kicking one of the drones on the head.

James and Clint work together with their bow and shoot some of the drones but then James realized he only down with a few arrow left then when he get distracted one of the borg almost hit him until his father arrow fly through the borg eyes.

"You need to be careful James" he said.

"Sorry, just got a little bit distracted" James said while shooting another arrow. "You know, they're too many"

"We need something-"

Suddenly Lily and Thor put their hammer and also staff and combined their power to call lightning to burn all of the Borg. After all of that, Lily look exhausted and maybe almost faint.

"You're alright princess" Thor said while catching her. "You did great"

"I've never seen a lightning that strong"

"Thank you father" she said.

All of the Cyborgs and Drones were not activated anymore, but they still don't find any clues of what happen with T.I.T.A.N project and how can the girl survive, so they decided to get back to the Hellicarrier.

But then they don't know the danger that waits for them. Johann Schmidt and Loki were watching them and see that there's a new Avengers in Training.

"Well, isn't that sweet, fighting side by side" said Loki. "They have no idea what's coming to them"

"But they still have here, we need to take her and make her join our side" Johann said while looking at the orb. "Remember our deal Loki!"

"Red Skull, remember it's a surprise" Loki said while playing with his scepter. "I want to surprise my brother and my new niece"

*Back at the Base*

Mike stared at the girl through the glass with his arms folded and a thoughtful look on his face.

"She doesn't look like a weapon of mass destruction."

Brandon spoke from his left, "They never do."

Henry smiled a little. Albeit the understanding came from Brandon and Mike's shared ability to be absolutely horrible at dealing with girls but hey, at least he got the joke. This was progress.

"She looks scared," Nathan said softly, staring at the girl with interest. "Like she's been caged or something"

Mike then saw Brandon kind of knew the feeling; he figured that Brandon knew the feeling all too well and decided not to reply. He didn't really know what he would say or do anyway. At least it's not you this time? Pat him on the back? Neither of those seemed like a good idea.

Henry came up behind them, "So I'm looking at these preliminary tests and either I'm not the genius I think I am or these readings are impossible. And I am a genius so..."

Ellie took the charts and flipped through them. Mike craned his neck to see even though he knew he wouldn't be able to understand a word. Ellie was mumbling to herself while her eyes scanned the pages.

"These are..."

Henry smirked, "I know."

Mike watched as they all hurried off to another part of the lab. He turned back to the room holding the "subject" and grimaced. She looked so scared. He narrowed his eyes and walked to the door. He didn't like bullies and S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't being very nice to her, weapon or not. He input all of his access codes and the doors slid open. He stepped into the room.

Her red blood eyes snapped over to the door. She watched Mike walk in and he was thankful he was wearing civilian clothes. The suit would have probably scared her even more. He knew it freaked out Henry a little bit...

"Hey," he said tentatively.

She ran back towards the corner of the room, eyes wide and chest beginning to heave.

Mike held his hands out, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. Are you alright?"

She began to shake and Mike started to wonder if she knew what he was saying at all.

"Can you speak English or...understand it?" Did she speak some weird science language or something?

She pushed herself further into the corner.

Nathan knew he supposed tell all of them about the girl in his black out are the girl in the Hellicarrier but then he notice that Mike already going a face to face with the weapon in person. He then telling the others that so busy with Henry founding.

"Uh…, guys" he said. "Is it okay to going in person with the girl?"

"No...why-" Henry said while looking at the glass and saw Mike. "Shit!"

"He's going to get himself killed, we need to tell him" Nathan said while going near the glass door.

"Nathan!" Brandon said while followed with the other.

"Right. Uhhh..." Mike had no idea where to go from there. He saw Nathan and Henry approach the glass with wide eyes followed by others. Henry's mouth was moving but Mike couldn't hear what he was saying. He shook his head and motioned to his ear. Henry rolled his eyes and began to make wild gestures towards the door with Brandon frantically beckoning him to come out.

Nathan's mouth moved and Mike could read two words repeating on his lips, "GET OUT!"

Mike looked back at the woman again and saw her hugging her knees to her chest, pressed as far into the corner as she could go.

"They're not gonna hurt you. They're not yelling at you. Everything is okay. My name is Mike," he figured he'd try to talk to her again. He walked towards her with one hand pressed to his chest and the other extended in a friendly gesture. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Henry and Brandon's flailing had gotten worse. Nathan banged on the glass and the noise echoed around the room, startling both of them. Mike stalked over to them.

"What?" He yelled, forgetting that he was in a room with a supposedly very dangerous weapon.

At his yelling, the girl closed her eyes and held out her hands.

"Ow…shoot" he said preparing for the worse that could happen.

The last thing Mike remembered before the darkness took over was a dark energy that shoots him and the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. And then nothing.

* * *

**A CLIFF HANGER! *I think i don't know***

**So yeah it's an updatee! Please Reviewww!**

**YEYEYEYEYEYEY?!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth

Chapter 5

"The Truth"

Henry, Brandon and Nathan watched in horror as the girl blasted Mike through the glass wall, through the glass wall that was supposed to be strong enough to withstand a damn nuclear explosion. Fury came bursting into the room followed by the others.

"What the hell happened?"

"She just blasted Mike through the wall!" Ellie shrieked.

"Shit," Fury cursed. "Somebody get a medical team down here NOW! We need to contain her somehow."

"Uh," Tony said. "Not to burst your bubble but she's not in the room anymore."

"What?" Fury's eye widened.

Tony's face leveled, "I'm not sure how that sentence confused you..."

Fury rolled his eye and stalked past Stark and into the containment room. Debris from the wall was settling as the team filed in. They all peered through the Mike sized hole in the wall and noticed that he was blasted through several walls. They quickly rushed out of the lab and ran to where he had landed.

"Well, this is surprising," Clint said as they reached the fallen captain.

The woman was sitting next to Mike's unconscious and bloodied body, attempting to cover him with her gown that she had now disrobed herself of. Bruce and Brandon looked away, their face red as they looked anywhere but at the naked woman in front of him, they all did. She fixed the gown around his torso and turned to the Avengers and the Young Avengers who were all staring at her. Her brows knitted together and she swung out her arm.

"Hey! Get back! What's wrong with all of you?" She yelled at them.

Tony's brows shot up to his hairline, "That's...that's exactly what I said to the rubberneckers when she landed on my car."

She continued to look at them and grumbled, "Nosey bastards."

"That too?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"That too," Tony nodded.

A medical team rushed in and started working on Mike, pushing the woman out of the way. She fell back onto her elbows and scrambled to stand up, rushing over to the Avengers. They all readied themselves in defense but what happened next was not an attack. But then the girl try to stand up and suddenly looked at Nathan, she then try to come closer to Nathan, the others become really confuse and scared that she might be hurting Nathan but then she speaks up.

"Andrew" she said looking at Nathan.

"What?!"said Nathan. "I'm not Andrew, I'm Nathan"

"Andrew" she said while hugging Nathan.

When some of the Agents want to break them up, she's going to defense mode but then she still a little bit scared so he quickly hurried over to Nathan and hid her body behind his little body just like a bad hide and seek player, using him as a little shield and lightly grasping the back of his jacket in her fisted hands.

"Uh...help?" was all he could manage as he stood perfectly still so as not to spook the girl.

"I think the strange violet haired woman trusts you, Son of Hulk," Thor said thoughtfully, fully intrigued by the situation.

"Yes, you can look at her eyes, that she trusts you" Lily added.

"Why?" Nathan mouthed, not daring to move and knowing that two red blood eyes were peering out from over his little shoulder.

"I think she thought Mike was going to attack you," Brandon said. "When he yelled at you through the glass. I think...I think she was trying to protect you."

"But what about Uncle Tony, I mean he was the one who save her" Nathan said.

"Maybe because of your look, she remembered something when she's in the lab or maybe you that save her life" Lizzie added.

"Really?!" Henry said with a smirk while looking at Nathan.

Fury looked to the uneasy Tony and then to the cowering girl behind him, "Conference room, five minutes for the Avengers, the Young Avengers, back to the lab and bring your new friend with you also nobody piss her off"

"That's right," Henry said, a slight shake in his voice, "everyone be nice to the lady killer"

Nathan gave him a glance with a side of green eyes coming out from him. He really not in the mood of being teased at the moment. Lizzie rolled her eyes as the team filed out. Nathan turned quickly to the woman who stared back at him wide eyed, her hands gathering in fists under her chin as she drew them back to her body. He looked at her, completely exasperated and to be honest a little scared.

"Why are you protecting me?" She gave no answer.

Loki grew curious with Banner kid after the incident, he looks at his orb with curiosity but then Johann on the other hand, will do anything to get his precious weapon back.

"We need to get her back" said Johann. "I need her, we need her to destroy those pest and their kids"

"I know what I'm doing" Loki said with a calm tone. "But if we want to succeed, we need to use this kid"

"She grew fond with him, which in some case we can use"

"Like what?!" Johann said.

"If she turn and fight us of course, we can confine her to help us with him" Loki said while pointing at Nathan with his scepter.

The kids then gather around the lab again with the door of the lab been closed and the girl inside the secure room, she keeps calling Nathan with Andrew. He still thinking about telling what's the black out about but then he also thinks this isn't the greatest time.

"What do we do now?!" Ellie said while looking at the others.

"We don't know yet Ellie, we still waiting" said James.

"Okay, first of all I can't stand still like this while our parents won't let us with the meeting or stuff" Henry said while getting up.

"We got no choice Henry" said Lizzie. "And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark"

"You think I'm not?" Henry said while sitting on the table. "Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables"

"You think Fury's hiding something?" said Dani.

"He's a spy. Dani, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets" said Henry, he then point to Nathan. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

"Uh...I don't want to get involved with all of this-" said Nathan.

"Nathan" Brandon said while looking at him.

"Something about her memory and also mimicking people" Nathan replied.

"I heard it" Lizzie said.

"I think she knew a little about what happen and still learning" he said while getting a pack of blueberry from Henry. ""Even if Fury hadn't posted it on the news"

"So why did S.H.I.E.L.D bring her here?" said James "I mean, what are they doing with a deadly weapon in the first place?"

Henry pulled out his phone. "I'll take care of that in a minute."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked confused.

"Once my little program hacks into SHIELD, I'll know every one of their little secrets they have been trying to hide" Henry said while points the bag of blueberry's in his hand towards Dani. "Blueberry?"

"Nice, I really need to learn that trick" said Nathan.

"And yet you're confused on why they wanted you here?" said Dani.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence itself. Tell me that's not possible" said Henry.

"It's possible if you're here" said Ellie.

"Oh come on Ellie, don't act that you don't want to know any of this?!" said Henry.

"I still think that girl a dangerous weapon. We have orders, we should follow them" said Dani.

"Following's not really my style" said Henry.

"And you're all about style?" said Dani.

"Out of the people in this room, who is a) wearing a spangly suit and b) not of use?" said Henry.

"Dani, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" said Brandon.

"Just find the damn cube" said Dani while getting out followed by Lizzie.

"Nice going Stark" Lizzie said while getting out from the lab.

"Really brother" said Ellie while pushing him off.

"So that's the kid my dad never shut up about?" Henry asked Brandon. He began to mock Tony's voice. "Henry, why can't you be all committed like Dani is. Why can't you do something important with your life?"

"Maybe she's just worried about her brother, I still wonder how's Mike doing?!" said Brandon. "She also right about the girl, she can start a war"

"When she has an ACME dynamite kit on her, I'll be there to watch it blow up in her face" Henry said while eating his blueberry.

"And I'll just read all about it." Brandon said as he passed her some information.

"Uh-huh, or you can be suiting up like the rest of us" said Henry.

"You see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve, it's a nightmare" Brandon said then he looked at Nathan looking through the glass with Lily by his side. "But Nathan on the other hand, his pretty lucky, don't have to deal with all of this"

"He deals with all of this stuff pretty good, with not making dad angry or me"

"Hate to tell you this, you're pretty lucky to have him, while Ellie" said Henry. "She's the mini version of my mom; I really hate her"

"But then I always love her, I mean I haven't burn her to crisp or sent her to out of space right"

"Right" said Brandon with a smirk.

The Avengers were silent as they all sat around the table minus the kids, the unnamed woman, and Steve. They weren't there yet because Steve was looking after Mike that pretty critical right now. Clint raised a tentative hand. And the kids, they maybe won't like to hear about all of this.

"What's going on?"

"She can't be alive," Bruce stated, his hand gesturing to the reports. "What's in those readings...it's not possible."

"Why?" Natasha asked.

Bruce clenched his jaw and then nodded to himself. He produced a slide from his pocket and handed it over to her. The red headed assassin looked at the slide in confusion.

"It's her blood," Bruce explained.

"It's silver," Natasha stated as she turned the slide in her hands.

"What?" Clint reached for the slide, "Lemme see."

He held up the slide to the light and saw that there wasn't red blood on it but indeed a silvery metallic substance. "What the...?"

"Wait for it," Bruce said.

Suddenly a small flash of blue pulsed across the sample, making Clint nearly drop the slide.

"What the hell was that?"

Thor snatched the slide out of his hands, nearly crushing it with his strength, and watched as another pulse crossed the drop. His eyes narrowed and his jaw set.

"The Tesseract."

Banner nodded, "Somehow the cube's power is in her bloodstream, or whatever that is flowing through her veins."

"That's why she's a weapon of mass destruction," Clint nodded his head, understanding the situation.

"I don't see how it's possible, though," Bruce continued. "The files we all read had no indication of the project being a success with the cube's power. They were just of a human life that had been grown. I didn't read, well, anything about the Tesseract being inserted."

"We have seen what the Tesseract can do to humans," Thor said. "There is no way she could harness that energy."

"She's not human," Natasha said without emotion. "She's not like us."

"Not even a mighty Asgardian could hold that cube. The power is far too great."

"Then what is she?" Clint asked.

"She's just an incredible science project also weapon to S.H.I.E.L.D" said Tony "The substance you took from the lab" Bruce blushed at being found out, "is not blood."

"Well that's obvious," Clint said.

"It's plasma from a meteor or a dead star"

"That's...no," Clint didn't have words to say to follow that up. Energy from a star? You can't even get close enough to a star to feel its heat unless you want to fry up in a matter of milliseconds. How the hell is matter from a star inside that woman?

"I agree," Bruce said. "No."

"How is that possible?" Thor asked.

Fury took out another file (where did he keep hiding these things?) and tossed it over to Bruce. The good doctor read it for a minute before looking up in shock, something that everyone had been doing as of late.

"How?"

Fury leaned in, "A star is a massive sphere of plasma. It's held together by gravity. When a star begins to die there is a possibility that it can contain something called degenerate matter?"

The team all looked confused and Tony explained, "The particles of degenerate matter are so dense that if you wanted to combine them they would have to be moving very fast and at different energy levels, because no two particles can exist in one quantum state. The degenerate matter in a star is what keeps it going for so long, in theory."

"Yeah..." Clint said, "That didn't really help."

"One form of degenerate matter," Tony continued, "is called strange matter and it can be found in a neutron star."

"In theory," Bruce said.

"Yes, in theory. A neutron star is a leftover from a supernova event-"

"A star explosion?" Clint interrupted.

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes "A supernova is an explosion, yes. It's stronger than a regular nova and emits more energy in one burst than the Sun will produce in its entire lifetime. It's very powerful"

"And very rare," Bruce said.

"The last one documented was in 1604," Fury told them. "But, the stellar remnants remained."

"The neutron star?" Natasha tried to piece together the information.

"Correct" Tony replied.

"And I'm guessing that S.H.I.E.L.D somehow got their hands on it?"

"That would be impossible," Bruce said. "A neutron star's mass is extremely dense"

"We got our hands on a particle." Fury looked at Bruce, "There was degenerate matter in it"

"Wait, I thought it was strange matter?" Clint raised his hand again, totally confused by this science lesson.

"Look, I'm not here to teach you guys about science but then I kind of interested about this girl" said Tony. "And no I'm not explaining that all over again"

"So S.H.I.E.L.D found a way to fuse it together into a liquid?" Bruce's eyes were wide, mouth half agape.

"That they did," Fury looked at the table and repeated it more so to himself, "that they did."

"What about the kids and about Nathan?!" said Natasha.

"We could ask Nathan and maybe Henry to teach him some language" said Fury. "Other than cursing"

"Noted" Tony said with a smirk. "But I'm not promising anything"

"Wait, Nathan can't get involved with all of this" Bruce said panicking. "He's only a kid, he's age not even enough to join S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Don't worry Bruce, he got our kids plus Brandon" said Clint. "I'm pretty sure Lizzie and James will"

"I don't know about this, I mean about he's being mistaken to be this 'Andrew' guy" said Bruce.

"I promise you Dr. Banner, nothing is going to happen to him" said Fury.

"Sooner or later, he has to join S.H.I.E.L.D Bruce" said Natasha.

"Fine then, but he won't fight and not going anywhere dangerous" said Bruce.

"Where's the fun in that?!" Tony replied.

* * *

**That's it!**

**I don't know about you guys but i think it's pretty great also can you give it a REVIEW!**

**Seriously when i check the story, it's got over a 100 viewer but no review come it's really suck and felt like my writting was bad and i almost got the mood th write anymore...**

**So please join the REVIEW REVOLUTION that's on my Profile and review this story!**


	7. Chapter 6: Then the Problem Continue

Chapter 6

"Then the Problem Continue"

Danielle really mad, very mad about Henry, he's just as cocky as his father is, he maybe doesn't has any feeling or something just like what Ellie told her. Still no news on Mike or her dad, she knew that Mike also got the super soldier serum in his gene but that's not an excuse to worry about his safety.

"Hey Dani!" said Lizzie followed by Ellie.

"Don't mind about Henry, he's just playing dumb" said Ellie. "Besides I've got the news from Uncle Steve that's Mike's is fine"

"He just got a minor injury and going to go back in a few hours"

"Great, thanks" said Dani while looking at them.

"Now maybe we can kick Henry's butt off" said Lizzie. "He's starting to get in my nerve"

"Kids" said Hill voice in Lizzie communicator. "We need you in the lab right now"

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!" they all said with a really surprises look.

"It's just temporarily until we know if she's a weapon or not" said Fury. "You don't need to worry about anything we're going to move in a secure location"

"Really?!" said James. "Save enough to not kill each other"

"Your parents will help you guys with everything" said Agent Hill. "Besides, we don't want anything weird happen in the base"

"Stark, Banner" Fury said. "Teach her English"

"Exactly how can we do that?!" Nathan looked at Fury really confuse.

Henry stared at him, "What. Like...put her in a corner and have her read the dictionary? Why don't we just give her crayons and a coloring book?"

"However you choose to do it."

Henry grumbled and took her over to the end of the table. Trying to teach her how to speak on her own was difficult when she couldn't even put on her own shoes. He started speaking to her as if he was Tarzan.

"Me, Henry," he motioned inward towards himself and then outwards towards her, "you, crazy purple haired chick."

But then he starts to wrap her hand around Nathan and kept saying "Andrew" to him.

"This is going to take a while" said Nathan.

"Nice one kid" replied Henry.

Fury watched for a moment, mildly amused, before he turned back to the team.

"We still don't know about the treat our guest carry" said Fury. "We need to keep on guard"

"Agent Lizzie and James, you guys going to be the leader"

"But you both still have to get order from Agent Hill and also me, while your parents were going to be here for a few days"

"Until that, you guys will be training with Lizzie, even you Nathan"

From the end of the table they heard Nathan explain while making an 'x' with his arms, "Blasting people through walls, bad," and then wraps his arms around himself, "Hugging people, good"

"Hugging…good?" she asked in a shaky, unsure voice.

Henry and Nathan raised their arms above their head, proud and smiling at her first not mimicked words.

"We did it!"

*S.H.I.E.L.D Secret Headquarter*

-Infirmary-

Bruce and Nathan entered his access code into the pad by the infirmary doors. They slid open and he guided the violet haired woman in. She was looking straight at his back and still grasping his shirt tightly in her hands. The entire time they walked it was like a shuffle. Their feet collided with each other's more than once.

Mike was the only one in the room except for an agent who was checking his vitals. She scampered out of the room as soon as she saw Bruce enter with the woman who had caused the blast in the first place. The only noises were the gentle hums of the machines and the steady beeping of Mike's heart monitor.

As Bruce continued to lead her forward she peeked her head out and looked around the room. Her eyes locked on all of the equipment and she instantly dropped to the floor. Nathan was startled and since her hands were clenched around his shirt, he fell down as well.

"Oooof!" Nathan scrambled to turn around and got on his knees, his hands on the floor in front of him. "That's gonna leave a mark"

"You're alright" Bruce said while helping his son get up.

"Yeah, what about her?!" said Nathan

The violet haired woman was panicking, looking at all of the machines with wide, fearful eyes. Bruce could see a strange recognition in her red eyes as they flickered from machine to machine. A tiny whimper escaped her mouth as she locked onto a tray of surgical tools. She didn't know where to go. Everywhere she turned there was another thing that made her cry out in fear.

"Uh…, dad?!" said Nathan. "Is she's going to be alright?"

"I don't know yet" Bruce replied. "But we need to calm her first"

Bruce watched her, not knowing what to do. He watched her breathing quicken, her chest heave. There was no one around and he doubted she would like it if he suddenly shot up and ran over to the intercom to ask for help. Maybe someone would see them on the cameras, he hoped. When he saw her eyes start to fade and begin to turn completely silver, he knew he had to do something or else he was going to end up next to Mike. Or the big guy would come out and hurt his son and worse…

"Hey, hey," Nathan reached a hand out to her. "It's okay, sshhh," he tried to sound soothing, his soft voice low and calming. "No one is going to hurt you. You're okay. Shhhh."

"Nathan be careful" said Bruce.

"It's alright dad" said Nathan. "I think I can handle this"

She squeezed her eyes shut but her breathing remained the same. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mind was flashing images in front of her.

_The sound of utensils clanking together came from her left. A drilling noise came from her right. The pain was so blinding, so surreal, that she screamed and screamed until her throat went raw and started to bleed. There were so many sounds and lights and just so. much. pain._

_"It's okay, sshhh. You're okay," a voice came from a guy that has Nathan look and blue eyes. "Stop this. We need to stop this now," it said to somebody else._

_"We've almost done it!" Somebody hollered back, desperate to be heard over the blood curdling screams._

_"I don't care! You're hurting her!"_

_"She's doesn't have feelings! She's not a real human Andrew!" said one of the scientists_

_"Can't you hear her screaming?" said the guy named Andrew._

_"Andrew!" said the scientist as he stops him from turning the machine off._

_The pain intensified and she screamed so loudly that something nearby shattered. Bright silver lights surrounded her and the others around her started screaming. She passed out shortly after from the pain._

Bruce watched her crawl over to a tray and grab a scalpel.

"Hey! No, no, sshhh," he pleaded, looking into her distant eyes. "Calm down. You're okay, you're alright."

_"Calm down, You're okay, you're alright" said the guy. "I'm Andrew"_

_Her eyes focused somewhat, still bleary from the procedures, the pain. The silhouette of a man stood behind Andrew, the light so bright that his features were indiscernible. She turned her head and looked at the wall, splattered with red blotches that were dripping down. Beneath the carnage was something bold and black. She could hardly see it beneath all of the red._

_She then looked at the boy blue eyes and hold his face. "Andrew"_

_"Yes.., that's my name"_

The pain intensified and she screamed so loudly that something nearby shattered. Bright lights surrounded her and the others around her started screaming. She passed out shortly after from the pain.

Bruce watched her crawl over to a tray and grabs a scalpel.

"Hey! No, no, sshhh," Bruce pleaded, looking into her distant eyes. "Calm down. You're okay, you're alright."

"Dad, what's happening?!" said Nathan.

Bruce and Nathan watched as she stared straight ahead but plunged the scalpel into the floor. She began to etch something. The scalpel dug deeply into the ground, her grip on it so tight that silver started to leak from her palm. Blood.

"Look at me," he pleaded with her, slowly crawling towards her on all fours. He held a timid hand out, "Look at me. You're okay."

_"Look at me. Hey, hey, look at me."_

_She felt a hand on her cheek and her face was directed back to the silhouette. He shined something in her eyes but she didn't register it. There were already enough lights blinding her_.

_"What the hell?" A new, different voice sounded from farther away. It drew closer as the owner said, "What happened here?"_

_Andrew that standing above her replied, "A horror film, that's what. I told you not to do this. I begged you all to not try again."_

_"But it worked..." the new voice trailed off."By God it worked!"_

_"Dad, please snap out of this" said Andrew_

_"This is not something to rejoice about. We built her and then mutated her. She's...she's-"_

_"She's perfect!"_

_"No! No. Did you see what she did to the others?"_

_"Imagine what a thousand of her can do!"_

_"You can't be serious. I won't let that happen. The world isn't rea-"_

_"Ready? Was the world ready for that cube? For Hydra? No. The world needs this."_

_"No," the first voice whispered. "No, it doesn't."_

_One of the men left, his footsteps getting farther and farther away. She heard a sigh, her vision beaming in and out, and then felt a pressure on her hand. A set of fingers gently held her own._

_"If you don't agreed with me" said the guy that now holding a gun and point it to Andrew. "Then die"_

_But then another scientist kick the other guy and make him trip, he then open the door making them to run. _

_"Get out from here!" said the guy. "NOW!"_

_Then the both of them got out from the lab trough some dark hallway and heard a gunshot. They then hides and she looked right to his eyes, his eyes full of pain. He then starts to cry and her reaction was hold his face trying to wipe the tear._

_"Thanks" said Andrew. "Look I'm sorry they created you"_

_They then suddenly heard a guy heading their way with a gun in his hand, she then felt scared and grab his jacket. He knew that he won't survive that. He knew the guy, even knew it was his father, he just going to shot him. She just looked him in the eyes, he just smile._

_"Don't let anybody try to tell you that you aren't human," Andrew whispered. "You are not a weapon. You are a human being. I don't know if you understand me or if you're even listening, but I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we made you. I'm sorry I helped. I'm sorry that any of this has happened."_

_There was silence for a moment and then a tired sniffle, "You are human, and every human has a name. Machines, robots, they don't...they're not like you. You're not like them," he whispered._

_She whimpered a little and he soothed her with a gentle, "Sshhh. Everything will be okay."_

_But then the guy shot Andrew in the chest making him fall but then he still got a little chance to talk to her. She just looked surprise and hold Andrew and put his head to her lap, she then looked at Andrew dying eyes and his smile._

_"Violet" he said. "That's perfect, like your hair…"_

_She then starts crying, and Andrew only hold her face and calming her down._

_"Hey… don't cry" said Andrew. "Just remember what I've said"_

_Before he lost consciousness again she heard him speak one last time. The light faded away from around him and she saw his face, graced with a sad smile._

Bruce and Nathan watched her eyes begin to focus back in on reality. He was close to her now, his hand clasped over her own that was holding the scalpel. The scalpel was still plunged into the floor but she had stopped carving and was instead staring forward. She blinked and her eyes snapped to Nathan's. He was startled at the tears that had gathered in them. They were glistening, sparkling with whatever horrible memories she had just seen. The two stared at each other for a moment before she licked her lips.

"Violet," she said, her voice cracking and a single tear trailing down her pale cheek. She told him softly, the words no louder than a simple breath, "My name is Violet"

"Andrew… I found you, you named me"

Nathan could say nothing. Her voice was so scared, her eyes so broken, that he could not form a reply. Instead, he loosened his grip on her hand and heard the clattering of the scalpel as it dropped to the ground. His eyes shot down to her palm and he grabbed it without thinking, examining it for the deep gash he knew would be there.

Her palm was torn and the silvery metallic substance that was her blood leaked out. She looked down at her hand as well and they both watched as the blood slowly trickled back in, the skin meshing back together and healing itself. They locked eyes again, hers terrified and his amazed.

"Wh-What just happened?"

All of their heads snapped over to see Mike Rogers sitting up in his bed, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped open.

* * *

**YEEYYYY!**

**2 CHAPTER IN A DAY THAT'S MUST BE SOME KIND OF RECORDD!**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWW!**


End file.
